


take me to your heart, for it's there that i belong

by one_wild_gay_egg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Rated for swearing, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), actually proofread :o, give carl more love people what is this, why isn't this a tag :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_wild_gay_egg/pseuds/one_wild_gay_egg
Summary: ‘Sapnap, what’s wrong? Why-‘‘I’m breaking up with you. Here,’ he said, pulling the delicate ring off his finger, ‘take it back, give it to Dream for all I care.’‘Nick, please-‘‘Don’t fucking “Nick” me, it’s done for, we’re over.’‘Sapnap, please let me explain, you don’t-‘‘I don’t what, George, understand? It wasn’t exactly hard to figure out what was happening. Or are you denying that you’re cheating on me with Dream?’Or, Sapnap finds out about George cheating on him with Dream and goes to Karl for comfort. Fluff and Angst ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 19
Kudos: 296





	take me to your heart, for it's there that i belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quackadoodledoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackadoodledoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love's not a Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798491) by [Turtle_ier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier). 



> hello. i need to say this right at the start. this is karlnap centric, not a dnf or snf fic. (both are there, but the story is really just about karl and sapnap). also, this is like my first fanfic one here, and english isn't my first language either, so please don't go too harsh on me :')
> 
> i thought of this while reading a oneshot oop 
> 
> btw, in case any of the CCs here mention they are uncomfortable with this (or any) kind of fanfiction, it will immediately be taken down. FURTHERMORE, I am aware these are real people, and am in no way suggesting that they are like this irl. This is fanfiction, be respectful and don't rub it in their faces, thank you.
> 
> also, this is gifted to my friend, simply because she put up with my spam on discord and didn't complain once, and instead helped me with parts whenever i needed it :')
> 
> Title is from Elvis Presley - Love Me Tender
> 
> anyway, enjoy! :D

It was a warm spring morning, the sun had barely risen as Sapnap stood by the windowsill, watching as a certain white car pulled up, a familiar Brit getting out and making his way towards their shared house. The short brunet looked ruffled up, clothes looking messy, cheeks still slightly flushed, seeming content. As the Texan moved and made his way towards the hallway where his packed suitcases stood, he thought about the memories he had shared with his soon-to-be-ex-fiancé.

Them baking pastries together.

Them cuddling up during thunderstorms.

Them watching movies, pretending to pay attention to it rather than their significant other.

_George proposing to him on the beach during the sunset._

As he pushed a black strand of hair that had fallen out of his messily made bun behind his ears, his eyes fell upon the small iron frame of the ring, lingering on the amethyst glistening in the light, and he wondered if they meant as much to George as they did to him, if George ever loved him the same way that he did or if every kiss, every whispered ‘I love you’ had been a lie all along as well.

As he heard the clicking sound of a lock, he decided that dwelling on the past wouldn’t do him any good at that moment and that George simply didn’t deserve to see him upset over it, despite knowing his still slightly puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks were a dead giveaway. He still settled on turning his head towards the noise, watching as George stumbled through the doorway, stopping dead in his tracks upon seeing his partner, eyes widening in confusion, concern making itself apparent as he realised that Sapnap had been crying, the door shutting close behind him.

‘Sapnap, what’s wrong? Why-‘

‘I’m breaking up with you. Here,’ he said, pulling the delicate ring off his finger, ‘take it back, give it to _Dream_ for all I care.’ The younger watched as his now-ex-fiancé’s expression morphed from confusion into one of shock and slight regret, bitterness settling deep inside of him.

‘Nick, _please_ -‘

‘Don’t fucking “Nick” me, it’s done for, we’re over.’ Desperation was apparent in the Brit’s brown eyes, tears welling up in them, as he stalked closer to the other, stopping only when he was stood in front of the younger, but hesitating to reach out to him, instead opting to lock eyes with him, brown meeting green. ‘Sapnap, please let me explain, you don’t-‘

‘I don’t _what_ , George, understand?’, Sapnap slightly raised his voice and scoffed. ‘It wasn’t exactly hard to figure out what was happening. Or are you denying that you’re cheating on me with Dream?’

A moment of silence passed before the older quietly spoke up. ‘I’m sorry, okay? I was gonna break up with him, but-’

The Texan laughed at that, yet no humour was behind the sound, cutting off whatever the other wanted to finish his sentence with. ‘You think sorry’s gonna cut it? You think you breaking up with him would’ve changed anything? I’m not gonna let you push me around like that.’

And it was true. Regardless of how much he still loved his ex-fiancé, he had once sworn to himself to never let himself be treated like an old toy, disregarded, and only used when nothing else was there to be played with. He certainly wasn't about to break said promise. 

‘Sap-‘

‘No, cut it, George, you fucked up. You were aware of your actions, now deal with the consequences.’ Hearing the usually energetic man speak to him with such a cold voice, his stare blank, sent shivers down George’s spine and had every will to try and convince him to stay blown away into dust, regret and guilt clouding his mind.

The last words Sapnap spoke to him were ‘Fuck you, George.’, and after taking one last glance at it, he shoved the ring into George’s hand, who was still staring at him like a sad puppy at a loss of words, grabbed his suitcases and made his way through the front door, slamming it behind him, leaving a now broken man in the house, sobbing on the floor and clutching an amethyst ring in his hands.

Unbeknownst to George, it hadn’t been recently that Sapnap had figured out what was happening between him and Dream, and it certainly hadn’t been fast. It was quite the opposite, a very slow process, but just as painful.

At first, Sapnap hadn’t thought much of it. The changes were minor, barely noticeable to some, but not to Sapnap. To him, they were as apparent as ever, a constant reminder to the intrusive thoughts that had started to invade his head soon after he first noticed it. He was mostly blaming himself at first, thinking he had done something wrong, or that he simply wasn’t worth George’s time or love anymore, that maybe he was just unlovable in the first place.

Whenever he wasn’t busy doing work for college or attending classes, he spent his time at home, more often than not just lying in bed, trying to figure out the mistake he thought he had made, thinking of ways he could make whatever it had been up to George, constantly wondering if George regretted his proposal, too.

Then, there was realisation. It certainly wasn’t the kind of sudden realisation, like one would have if they had forgotten something at home or remembered something that had been lost somewhere in their head. It was a slow procedure, the thought of George possibly cheating on him having first struck him when he came home from what he had claimed to be an important appointment for his job, looking dishevelled. When Sapnap had asked about it, it had been shrugged off as ‘the cold wind messing him up a bit.’ Originally, Sapnap had believed it. But eventually, the nights at which George never ended up coming home at all going from one to being countless, he had started thinking more about it. He had never deemed George to be one to cheat, but in the end, it had still been a possibility.

Time passed, and Sapnap had eventually been quite certain that his partner had indeed been cheating on him, he just didn’t know who he was being cheated on with. It had only been during one of his nightly strolls through the streets he had taken on walking occasionally to clear his mind, that he had stumbled upon a familiar brunet and his blond best friend at an ice parlour that had late night opening hours, holding hands and eventually even sharing a kiss.

Oddly enough, it hadn’t hurt as bad as he might have thought it would. There was no pain, just… numbness. Because in the end, he had already known that George was cheating on him, it being with his best friend of 7 years only added slightly more onto the pain.

Instead of instantly breaking up with George, like most other people would have, he had gone home and messaged Karl, seeking comfort, and asking him if he could possibly stay with him for some time after explaining the circumstances, which the older immediately agreed on. That’s what led him to be standing in front of Karl’s house around a week later, fresh tears on his face. He knew he had made the right decision by leaving George, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

Stepping onto the doorstep, Sapnap rang the doorbell, seconds passing by slowly as he anxiously waited for Karl to open up the door. While he had informed the older of his arrival, he couldn’t help but be nervous – they hadn’t been friends for too long, and he felt like he was intruding on Karl’s personal space by staying at his place, even if it was only temporarily.

He had invested so much time into his and George’s relationship, it still felt surreal to think that it was all gone. Even further, he was amazed at how humans could literally be going behind your back, and then turn around, smile in your face and tell you how much they love you.

_It was a semi-warm evening, spring having just arrived, and Sapnap and George laid in bed together, Sapnap resting his head on George’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, their limbs tangled together, silently enjoying each other’s company. It was a rare occasion, something it hadn’t been before George started to have more of his ‘business’ to attend._

_‘Sapnap?’ The man in question lifted his head, catching the brunet’s eyes staring at him lovingly, before responding._

_‘Yes, Georgie?’ The older man’s breath hitched._

_‘I know I don’t say this a lot, but I… I care about you, a lot. I know I’ve been gone a lot these past few days, but just know that I constantly think about you. I hate every second that I’m not with you, y’know’ Sapnap chuckled, before leaning up and pecking his lover’s lips. ‘Don’t worry about that, Georgie, I know I’m unforgettable.’ George shook his head at his antics and laughed silently. ‘That you are. But really, I just wanted to make sure that this doesn’t like, tear us apart. I don’t think I could handle that.’_

_‘Bitch please, you and I both know it takes a lot more than that for us to break up. Seriously, as long as you don’t do some fucked up things like cheating or shit, you’re good’, Sapnap said before pecking George’s lips again, going back to resting his head on his chest after._

_He never caught George’s conflicted and slightly remorseful look._

Needless to say, Sapnap felt dumb. He felt betrayed. He never expected both Dream and George to be like that. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he always had his doubts about their relationship lasting. With George’s proposal, he had locked those thoughts away for the time being and convinced himself that the anticipated downfall wouldn’t come as early as one would have expected. In the end, it appears he had been utterly wrong.

The sound of a door opening interrupted his trail of thoughts, Sapnap quickly flickered his gaze towards the source of the noise. Behind the door stood Karl, who looked at him with worry in his eyes. After greeting him, he quickly ushered him inside, telling him to leave his suitcases in the hallway, before pulling him into the kitchen, settling on making two hot chocolates for them.

‘Thank you Karl, I really appreciate this. I’m sorry for bothering you with my problems, I-‘

Not letting him finish his sentence, Karl wrapped his arms around his friend, cutting off whatever he had planned to say. ‘You’re not bothering me. I’m happy I can help you. It’s not your fault.’ Something about that last part struck something in Sapnap, because he suddenly clung to Karl as if his life depended on it, sobs erupting from his chest.

That’s how they were found cuddled up on the couch later, Sapnap sleeping soundly in Karl’s arms, the older silently vowing to not let Sapnap get hurt again.

The process of getting over the break-up was a considerably slow one. Things were constantly reminding Sapnap of George and, while he had promised himself to not blame himself, it still hurt. Something Sapnap was very glad to admit though was the part that Karl played in helping him. He genuinely thought that without his friend, he wouldn’t have gotten over it, at least not that easily. More than just once did Sapnap get hit by random waves of memories that had him in a sour mood, and he couldn’t have been more grateful that someone as understanding and patient as Karl was by his side the entire time. He understood, let him cry into his shoulder and was the emotional support he had desperately needed.

_‘I’m sorry Karl, I promised I wouldn’t be upset over it, but-but it hurts, y’know? He had such a big spot in my heart and just, it feels like it’s been ripped apart. Feels like a huge hole inside my chest, y’know? God, I’m sorry, I sound so dumb again-‘_

It had truly hurt Karl’s heart to hear Sapnap sound so upset. To know that he was hurting because of something that wasn’t his fault, that he hadn’t deserved. And mad at both George and Dream, because how dare they break him like that?

Karl had long since admitted his infatuation with the younger to himself – with the way his eyes would light up whenever he was talking about something he was passionate about, the way he would giggle whenever Karl made another one of his horrible puns, which would then erupt into loud laughter, Karl always joining in with his typical ‘Karl-giggles’, as Sapnap liked to call them, and the way his smile would get the tiniest bit wider whenever they watched Disney movies, both singing along horribly off-key to the songs, it wasn’t necessarily hard to realise for him.

It was one particular Saturday evening, both had been exhausted from their week and wanted nothing more than to relax with each other, that he realised those feelings had shifted. They had decided on watching ‘The Princess and the Frog’ (Sapnap’s favourite Disney movie, and really, who was Karl to say no to Sapnap’s wishes?) while painting their nails, Sapnap having chosen a fiery orange, while Karl went with a simple light grey tone, matching his eye colour.

‘Stop touching it, you’re gonna mess it up-‘

‘I already did, I’m just trying to _fix it_ , man-‘

‘Literally, pushing the nail polish around your nail won’t help anything, just redo it, _Jesus_ -‘

By the time they were finished with their nails, them now actually looking decent, instead of the mess they had created most of the time (Sapnap was refusing to admit that Karl had been the one doing it properly for him in the end), the movie was already halfway done and they simply opted to stay on the couch and cuddle together, instead of getting any snacks like they had intended to at first.

‘Do you wanna braid my hair?’ Sapnap asked suddenly, moving to look up to Karl from his spot on his chest. Karl simply nodded before gesturing for him to sit up. Gingerly brushing through the black wavy hair, he reached for the hair tie resting on the couch table before putting it around his wrist.

Sapnap shifted so he sat between Karl’s legs, feeling calm at the feeling of Karl softly stroking his hair. He felt Karl gently part his hair into 3 sections, focusing on the hands slowly but surely working his hair in a loose braid, while humming along to Ray singing to his Evangeline in the movie.

Right as the song ended, Karl finished the braid, pulling the hair tie around the ends, before hugging Sapnap from behind.

Sapnap chuckled slightly, looking amused, and Karl looked at him curiously. ‘Am I a pretty princess now too, Karl?’, he giggled, leaning back into his friend’s chest. The older simply laughed silently. ‘The prettiest princess I’ve ever seen.’

A deep blush rose up to Sapnap’s cheeks, and Karl's heart skipped a beat at the sight. That’s when he realised – _He truly loved this man_

Now, that wasn’t necessarily bad. It was just bound to make things more complicated if Sapnap were to ever become aware of those feelings. Not that hiding them was an issue, Karl had been doing it for quite some time already anyway.

The issue was that he didn’t know that Sapnap held the same feelings towards him.

While Sapnap hadn’t spent quite the same amount of time pining over Karl after the whole ‘cheating instance’ happened like Karl did, he knew the feelings towards the brunet he had developed over time weren’t platonic. Sapnap didn’t know when he had started crushing on him, but it must have been soon after he finally managed to think of George for a longer period of time and not burst into tears. At that point, they had long since agreed to be actual roommates, sharing bills and chores, instead of still sticking with the excuse of ‘having no place to stay’.

_It had been around 2 months after the break-up. It was a warm evening and they were laying on the couch together, both on their phones and occasionally showing each other stuff they found funny. Eventually, Sapnap spoke up. ‘Y’know, I really like this. Staying with you I mean. You’re fun to be around and make me feel, like, better than I probably would without you, I guess. I just feel really bad, I feel like I’m like, living off you? Just wanted to apologise, y’know.’_

_Karl just looked at him, seemingly considering something, before responding. ‘You don’t need to apologise, you were in a shitty situation and I’m glad I could help. How about’, he hesitated for a second, before continuing, ‘How about you stay here permanently? You could like, become my roommate. Officially registered too, I mean.’_

To be quite honest, Sapnap had his doubts at first. While he had enjoyed staying with Karl, he really didn’t want to possibly burden the other with his constant presence for longer than he had already. That worry was quickly shrugged off by the other though, who made sure he reminded Sapnap that he appreciated him being there at least once a day since then, whether it be random hugs, or platonic ‘I love you’s, it never failed to make Sapnap happy and his heart beat just a tad faster.

He didn’t know how he came to terms with his feelings for Karl, but he couldn’t have been bothered with trying to figure it out. Not that it would have mattered, considering he had never deemed it possible for Karl to like him back either way. Not until a particular day in late summer, at least.

They had decided to go to the beach together. They had great fun together, whether it be them building sandcastles, splashing each other in the water or simply chatting away. It had become late to the point where the sun was slowly but surely setting, them now resting right beside each other on their sandy towels, looking up at the darkening sky. The silence between them was comfortable, both of them silently enjoying it.

‘Hey, Sapnap?’ Karl called out quietly, in order to not disrupt the tender atmosphere between them. He had averted his gaze from the sky, instead settling his eyes on the man beside him. He loved the way the dim sunlight complimented Sapnap’s features, his skin appearing golden, the sunrays painting light brown streaks into his hair. And when he turned towards the older, Karl’s breath slightly hitched under his breath, Sapnap’s green irises seemingly glowing.

‘Yes?’ Sapnap looked beside him, air getting caught in his throat as well as he looked at Karl, his grey eyes looking like burning embers with the orange sunlight reflecting in them, his hair still slightly wet from the water.

Time seemed to stop for a second for the brunet as he tried his next approach, all his confidence having gone down the drain the moment Sapnap looked at him, looking breathtaking without even trying.

Karl pulled himself up, knowing he couldn’t do this while looking at Sapnap, aware that his brain would start malfunctioning if he stared at him looking that way too long. _God, I’m so hopelessly in love. Please just don’t let this ruin our friendship._

‘There’s something I wanted to tell you, um…’, he took a steadying breath, before continuing. ‘I like you. No, wait, I think I- Fuck, _Nick_ , I think I’m love with you. And I know you might not be ready for me to even say this, but- I don’t think I could handle keeping it in longer. I’m sorry, but I just don’t wanna keep lying to you and-‘

Throughout his rambling, he hadn’t noticed that the man in question had sat up as well, a rosy blush blossoming on his cheeks, all while he stared at the talking man. He didn’t manage to process the words that were spilling from the other’s mouth properly anymore, because all that echoed around his head was _‘Sapnap, I think I’m in love with you.’_

‘Sapnap, are you alright? I’m sorry if that was sudden-‘ It was obvious the other was about to start rambling again, but Sapnap cut him off. ‘No, Karl, you’re fine, I’m just, in shock, I guess. I- I think I might like you too, and I just never thought you could like me back, and this just feels surreal, Jesus.’

 _‘Oh.’_ Looking away and running a hand through his hair, Karl chuckled lightly. ‘Does this mean we’re married now?’ At that, the younger let out a hearty laugh, and Karl looked back at him, Sapnap already looking at him. ‘Shouldn’t we like, kiss first? I don’t know about you, but I’d really like that.’, Sapnap murmured lowly, loud enough for Karl to hear, all while slightly leaning in. The brunet simply hummed in agreement. ‘I’d like that too, I think.’

Eyes fluttering shut and their foreheads gingerly meeting first, Karl reached up to gently cup his cheek, thumb tenderly stroking his cheek. ‘Are you really alright with this?’, he whispered carefully, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Instead of verbally answering, Sapnap simply closed the gap between them, fireworks sparking in his chest, his hand finding his way to Karl’s wrist, holding on delicately. The kiss was filled with love and the silent promise that more kisses were yet to come. It might have lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity had passed until Karl hesitantly pulled away, opening his eyes slightly.

‘Sapnap?’ The Texan looked at him through half lidded eyes and hummed to show he was listening. ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ Karl received another laugh and a peck on his lips in response.

‘Just call me your wife already.’

**Author's Note:**

> yeaah, so there's that. once again, please don't be too harsh on me, but nevertheless, i always accept constructive criticism! :D


End file.
